


Au Paradis

by fengirl88



Category: Les Enfants du Paradis (1945)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The actor envies the mime artist, but should he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Paradis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalypso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/gifts).



> written for the Up challenge at fan_flashworks; this one is for Kalypso.

Up in the gods, they understand:  
no need for words, Baptiste - they see  
your love and your despair in turn  
and laugh at both impartially.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Frédérick's speech to Baptiste: "Tu parles avec tes jambes, tu réponds avec tes mains, un haussement d'épaules, deux pas en avant ou en arrière, et ils ont compris, au paradis!" (You talk with your legs, you answer with your hands, a shrug of the shoulders, two steps forward or backwards and they understand, up in the gods.)


End file.
